ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doggie-Capped
Doggie-Capped is an Irish animated Adult sitcom created by Thomas Fitzgerald for Cartoon Network's late night programming block Adult Swim. The show revolves around three crippled Irish beagle dogs named Redford, Garrison and Percy. The show is set in the fictional Irish town of PopesCause in County Cork Munster. It is well known for it's three way combination of the humor and emotion of The Simpsons, the musical parodies of Family Guy, and the laid back attitude and jokes of another Irish Sitcom called "Father Ted". Production Development Fitzgerald created the three characters when he was fifteen while he was doing work experience, with his uncle who was a vet in the mid 1980s. He put the characters in a series of comic strips that were called "Angry DoggieCaps". The comics were unpublished and only stayed in his secondary school and at home. However he decided to use this concept in an independent short film he made in 2012 for the Corona Fastnet Short Film Festival called "Angry Eighteen Lives". The short was about the main dog, Redford living with a couple, the husband was a man who was into sailing and marine biology who was based off of Fitzgerald's dad, and the wife was a woman who was more of a stressed out house mother, who spent most of her time, scanning Snapchat and making sure there was no porography on it. The short revolved around Redford's owners getting shot in the first life and had It was uploaded to YouTube the same day it was shown, and although it didn't win an award it was positively received and had at least 4 Million views on YouTube. An executive from Cartoon Network in America saw the short and phoned Fitzgerald up about it. She asked him if he wanted to turn the show into a television series for their Adult Swim block, originally he said no at first because he thought that he would have to follow the same tradition in Family Guy, making them gorey and mean spirited. But after a few days, he decided it would be the perfect opportunity to show America, the proper way to make a good cartoon. Addressing the things that are nowadays rarely put into an Adult Cartoon. So he said yes and decided to expand the universe of these characters more than he already did in his comics. Forgetting about the short. When asked in an interview about his work, the interviewer asked Fitzgerald about the strong dislike the dogs have for modern day culture, he explained that after watching a few episodes of Rocko's Modern Life with his fifteen year old son Benny. He felt like he could challenge his characters in a similar aspect, only make it obvious that they hate it more than Rocko did. He was also asked why he didn't use normal flash animation like cartoons do today. Explaining that he found that having the show hand-drawn with cell animation would be a throw back to earlier cartoons that used this type of animation from the mid 30s to late 90s, with the exception of Ed, Edd and Eddy. Because he found that type of animation, more stylish and beautiful to watch. Premise Doggie-Capped follows the life of three crippled dog brothers, Redford the youngest (Shane Casey), Garrison the oldest (Conor Bryne) and Percy (Gerard McSorley). They live with an Irish family named the Headmondos and share the house with three cats that aren't the same breed, laid back York (Chris Walley), Pissed off O'Neil (Ben Keaton) and Skeptical Paco (Dominic MacHale). The parents are Jack (Martin Lucey), Nancy (Maria Doyle Kennedy). The four boys they have are Larry (Lanky as a Nickname), Martin, Joey and Seamus. All four of them are played by the same voice actor and the director of the show, Thomas Fitzgerald. The dogs and the cats are politically incorrect animals that hate everything that is faddish and contemporary. Such as Selfies, any social media they think is dreadful to talk about, Dabbing at times that aren't called for and people who shout out memes in their neighborhood such as Pickle Rick. Since animals are not the only characters in Doggie-Capped. Fitzgerald wanted to put the adults and teenagers in the same position because he felt that they're not they only one that deal with the trials and tribulations of people who are either mentally unstable, over sensitive about offensive jokes that aren't really offensive and people who don't stop screaming memes down the hallway. Setting Doggie-Capped is set in the fictional Irish town, named PopesCause in County Cork. The places in the town include St. Paddy's Pub, Colistial Secondary School, Tookie Theatre, Heavy, Heavy Hidlings and the local PEE Club. Many of the locations of the names are very different to different building names in the Irish Nation. This is because Thomas felt as if having the same names as any other location would be boring and dried out. And he was unsure if he would be allowed to since a lot of the names would be copyrighted. Main Characters Animals Dogs *'Redford '(voiced by Shane Casey)- The youngest of the trio. He's the dog who makes fun of the people that constantly shout memes. Sometimes other animals who are involved in social media videos annoy the hell out of him, because of them being brainwashed by the kinds of crap involved in social media. *'Garrison '(voiced by Conor Bryne)- The oldest of the trio. He's the leader of the dogs and he's always the one to pick up a fight, despite him having literally no legs at all to use, since he's controlled by a switch on his back wheel pack. His relationship with his brothers has it's share of arguments over the neighbourhood kids. But none the less, he cares very deeply about his two younger brothers and doesn't want to let them die. *'Percy '(voiced by Gerard McSorley)- The second oldest of the trio. Unlike the other dogs, he's more of a spectator and is laid back, letting things go with the flow and pace of the world. But he still doesn't like the newer generation of kids ruining their lives and causing trouble for them. *'Emily '(voiced by Charlie Murphy)- Redford's West Higland girlfriend. despite her not being the same breed as her boyfriend, this makes no problem at all since she doesn't want any children with her boyfriend. Her relationship revolves firmly around her being taken care by Redford. She has a serious fear of fire crackers. She spends most of her time with her two cousins in the Petsy Salon, where they get their makeovers. She tends to wear sunglasses, because her owner's daughter Kate likes to dress her up sometimes for different independant short films *'Laura '(voiced by Sarah Greene)- Garrison's West Higland wife. She tends to be the toughest of her cousins, setting up different fights for her husband and brothers in law to be in. Some of those fights sometimes take place in the Flaghnigan Park of Praries. *'Jolene' (voiced by Orla Fitzgerald)- Percy's West Highland wife. Her personality is basically a rip off of Lois Griffin's personality from the first three seasons of Family Guy, always pissed off whenever things go wrong. Cats *'York '(voiced by Chris Wally)- The main hero of the Cat trio. York's personality reflects the cartoon strip character Garfield. Being a sarcastic individual with a laid back life. His relationship with the dogs has it's share of being the voice of reason, and douche bag of the cats. *'O'Neil' (voiced by Ben Keaton)- The bored individual of the trio. O'Neil is the angriest out of all the animals, often punching a wall whenever things go sky high and too far off course. However he does get on really well with the dogs and cats. *'Paco' (voiced by Dominic MacHale)- The concerned eccentric of the trio. Paco is an ordinary working class cat that is sort of a father figure to his trio pals, always drawing them in and out of different situations. *'Abby' (voiced by Sarah Bolger)- The main girlfriend of York. She's one of those individuals that has got one of those streaks on Snapchat with her owner Kate and best friend Emily. However she understands where her boyfriend and boyfriend's colleague are coming from when they hate social media. *'Nicki' (voiced by Evanna Lynch)- The main girlfriend of O'Neil. She's also one of those individuals that keeps a close eye on certain people who might actually hurt the animals. She's still involved in this sort of social media crap but like Abby, she understands where the animals are coming from. At times she has to calm O'Neil down and be sometimes stern with him at times whenever things go wrong. *'Sarah' (voiced by Saoirse Ronan)- The wife of Paco. She's the protrayed mother figure of the cats and even the dogs. She is dressed up to be in a horrible live action sitcom that she really hates being in. But none the less, she always comes up with a solution to a problem. Category:Cartoons Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:TV Series Category:Adult animation